Demi Bourbon
Demi Bourbon, also known as the Barmaid is a supporting survivor who can modify the effects of fear caused by the Hunter on herself and the other survivors by the serving of drinks, as well as use her drinks to provide bursts of speed. Demi is a Difficulty Level 2 character. Rumor Appearance Demi is a slim Caucasian woman who has medium-length, greying brown hair. Her eyes are of an olive shade and have two different stitches, similar to Kreacher Pierson. She has moles at her cheek and her chest. Her outfit consists of a white button-up shirt, an olive button-up skirt, a tan waist apron and a pair of brown jeans. A brown belt holds the clothes together, and attached are two small satchels containing two bottles. Her outfit also includes a pair of brown heeled boots, a red beanie, and two gold ring earrings. She also wears a leather choker. Backstory When Demi Bourbon was 16 years old, she and her older brother Sam Por come to a small town in Europe, and Sam opens a bar there. At first, their business did not go very well until Sam came up with a wine called "Dovlin," which became very popular in the city. Big sales of wine allow brother and sister to lead a rich and comfortable life. But every time Demi wants to try the wine and find out the Dovlin recipe, Sam refuses and forbids her for various reasons. And one day Sam tells Demi that he is going to close the bar because he received an invitation to work as a sommelier. He believed that a new job would bring them more income and, consequently, a more stable life. Sam decides to try his luck at the proposed position and leaves. But never comes back. To survive further, Demi has to open the bar again. But things are going badly, because the customers of the bar only want, already well-known, Dovlin wine. On her 20th birthday, tired and numbing, Demi receives an envelope with a red seal, which contains a strange formula, as a gift. Demi experiments with her and finally produces the wine "Dovlin", which pleases the customers of her establishment. But who sent her this envelope? Demi believes that the recipe sent from the Oletus Mansion may be related to the disappearance of her brother and decides to go there. Let’s find out what is the connection between the notorious Mansion, her older brother and the Dovlin recipe itself. External Traits * Dovlin: Carries a wine barrel around to mix Dovlin. Strong Dovlin can be when the Barmaid or teammates are injured, but they will become tipsy and their Fear will be reduced. The Barmaid carries one bottle of D.U.R.P.H.I.N around. After drinking it, the stimulation of D.U.P.H.R.I.N. can cause the drinker's Fear to to increase by half and the Hard Drinker effects will increase the drinker's Movement Speed by 50% for 2 seconds, and induces Tipsy to reduce Fear. Exclusive D.U.P.H.R.I.N.'s stimulation is strong. So, it can't be drank when the Barmaid is injured. Plus, D.U.P.H.R.I.N. cannot be shared with Teammates. Increased Fear due to Mixing and drinking D.U.P.H.R.I.N. is not considered an injury and therefore does not trigger Panic, Deteriorate, Hunter's Instinct and Cowardly effects. No alcohol Important: Demi Bourbon's Mixes cannot be served to underage clients. The Mind's Eye and Coordinator can not use the Dovlin. * Mixing: Mixing drinks costs energy. After mixing, the cost energy will immediately increase the Barmaid's Fear by half. However, the Barmaid will also gain 1 bottles of Strong Dovlin and become Tipsy, thus decreasing Fear. The maximum number of stored Dovlin is 1 bottles. Due to limited ingredients, only 2 bottles can be mixed in a single game. D.U.P.H.R.I.N. cannot be mixed in the Manor. The Barmaid is unable to mix when injured. * Tipsy: Mixing or drinking the alcohol will put Survivors in a Tipsy state, and after it ends, Survivor's Fear will be decreased by half immediately. Mixing will cause Survivors to be Tipsy for 8 seconds. Drinking D.U.P.H.R.I.N. will cause Survivors to be Tipsy for 8 seconds. Consuming Strong Dovlin will cause the Barmaid to be Tipsy for 21 seconds. However, if Survivors are hit when Tipsy, the effects will be immediately removed. * Hangover: Whenever the Barmaid or other Survivors become Tipsy, their maximum Decoding Speed will be reduced by 8% and the effects can be stacked up to 2 times. Deduction Targets Demi Bourbon currently has no deduction system in-game. It will be added in future updates. Gameplay * It is recommended to use D.U.R.P.H.I.N at the beginning of a match, or when kiting a hunter. However, using it while kiting is risky, as if you are hit, you will automatically transition to an incapacitated state. * Her mixes cannot be served to Martha Behamfil or Helena Adams as both are underage. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * True Proof * Strong Mix * Irish Cream * Flavorful Spirits * Barley Wine * Blue Curacao Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Smiley Face Windmill * Straw Eyeball Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Miss Nightingale * Observer * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Flesh Devourer * Rattatosk * Alexander The Great * Mr. Whiskers * Lifelong * Mini Jack * Mini Geisha * Mini Smiley Face * Mini Feaster * Geri * Freki * Raggedy Teddy Graffiti * Muse Mark * Villain Charm Emotes * Agree * Back * Confused * Rolls 4-Sided Dice Standby Motions * Default Trivia * She's 1.68cm. (5'5) * Coincidentally, her surname, Bourbon, is the name of a type of alcohol. * She is 1 of 7 survivors that have a secondary role which classifies then in two categories. (This can be seen on the paperclip when viewing Survivor Profiles.) ** She is classified as both an Assist and Contain role, Assist appears to be her primary role while Contain is her secondary role. Gallery Category:Female Category:Survivor Category:Barmaid Category:Character Category:Stub Category:Needs Images Category:Difficulty Level 2